YGO EQG Shadow Gates - Episode 021
"Keeping Your Cool" is the 21st episode of the series and 68th overall. Ever since the last duel, Flash couldn't keep control of "Chaos Command Dragon", so Cold decides to duel against him to see why. Featured Duel: Flash Sentry vs. Cold Steel The duel is set on "Cross Over". Turn 1: Flash Flash draws. He then activates "Flash Heart Dragon" (Left 4) and "Magna Caster Estella" (Right 8) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Blazing Light Dragon" (2600/1900) from his hand in Attack Position. He then Sets two cards. Turn 2: Cold Cold draws. He then activates "Freezing Wind" to prevent Flash from activating his face-down cards. He then activates "Frozen Heart Magician" (Left 3) and "Frozen Heart Angel" (Right 9) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Frozen Heart Golem" (2800/1800) from his hand in Attack Position. "Frozen Heart Golem" attacks and destroys "Blazing Light Dragon" (Flash 4000 → 3800). He then Sets a card. Turn 3: Flash Flash draws. He then Normal Summons "Multi-Tool Magna Droid" (500/1000) in Attack Position. He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Magna Caster Estella" to reduce the Level of "Multi-Tool Magna Droid" by 1 ("Multi-Tool Magna Droid": Level 2 → 1). He then uses its effect to tune itself with the Level 7 "Flash Heart Dragon" in his left Pendulum Zone in order to Synchro Summon "Flash Dragon Accel" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. "Flash Dragon Accel" attacks and destroys "Frozen Heart Golem" (Cold 4000 → 3800). He then activates its effect to Tribute itself and Special Summon "Flash Heart Dragon" (2500/2000) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. "Flash Heart Dragon" attacks Cold directly, but Cold activates his face-down "Damage Diet" to halve the Battle Damage (Cold 3800 → 2550). Turn 4: Cold Cold draws. He then Pendulum Summons "Frozen Heart Enchantress" (800/1600) from his hand in Attack Position. Since "Frozen Heart Enchantress" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, allowing Cold to add "Frozen Heart Golem" from his Graveyard to his hand. He then Normal Summons "Frozen Heart Statue Söder" (900/700) in Attack Position. He then tunes the Level 4 "Frozen Heart Enchantress" with the Level 3 Tuner monster "Frozen Heart Statue Söder" in order to Synchro Summon "Frozen Heart Lord of the Javelin" (2500/2200) in Attack Position. He then finds and activates the Action Card "Frostbite" to reduce the ATK of "Flash Heart Dragon" by 1000 ("Flash Heart Dragon": 2500 → 1500/2000). "Lord of the Javelin" attacks "Flash Heart Dragon", but Flash activates his face-down "Reflection Guard" to negate his monster's destruction (Flash 3800 → 2800). Turn 5: Flash Flash draws. He then Normal Summons "Aura Spear Dragon" (2000/100) in Attack Position. He then activates "Reverse Polarity" to swap the ATK of both "Aura Spear Dragon" and "Lord of the Javelin" ("Aura Spear Dragon": 2000 → 2500/100; "Lord of the Javelin": 2500 → 2000/2200). "Aura Spear Dragon" attacks "Lord of the Javelin", but Cold finds and activates the Action Card "Evasion" to negate the attack. Since "Aura Spear Dragon" attacked, its effect switches itself to Defense Position via its own effect. "Flash Heart Dragon" attacks and destroys "Lord of the Javelin" (Cold 2550 → 2050). Turn 6: Cold Cold draws. He then Pendulum Summons "Frozen Heart Golem" (2800/1800) from his hand in Attack Position. He then activates "Stop Defense" to switch "Aura Spear Dragon" to Attack Position. Flash finds the Action Trap "Freeze Burn", which inflicts 300 damage to himself (Flash 2800 → 2500). "Frozen Heart Golem" attacks and destroys "Aura Spear Dragon" (Flash 2500 → 1700). Turn 7: Flash Flash draws. He then activates "Starburst Reload" to banish "Blazing Light Dragon" from his Graveyard and draw seven cards. He then activates "Magna Fighter Lucidum" (Left 2) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Magna Fighter Gladio" (2100/2200) and "Magna Fighter Light Boarder" (1300/1100) from his hand in Attack Position. He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Magna Fighter Lucidum" to increase the ATK of all Pendulum Monsters he controls by 500 ("Flash Heart Dragon": 2500 → 3000/2000; "Magna Fighter Gladio": 2100 → 2600/2200; "Magna Fighter Light Boarder": 1300 → 1800/1100). "Flash Heart Dragon" attacks "Frozen Heart Golem", but Cold finds and activates the Action Card "Convergence" to Tribute "Frozen Heart Golem" and Special Summon "Mane of the Frozen Moon" (0/0), "Sol of the Frozen Sun" (0/0) and "Frozen Heart Demon" (1900/2100) from his Deck in Attack Position. "Flash Heart Dragon" attacks and destroys "Sol of the Frozen Sun". "Magna Fighter Gladio" attacks and destroys "Frozen Heart Demon". "Magna Fighter Light Boarder" attacks and destroys "Mane of the Frozen Moon". He then Sets two cards. Turn 8: Cold Cold draws. He then Pendulum Summons "Frozen Heart Dragon" (3000/2500) from his hand in Attack Position. The duel continues in the next episode...